Zinnia/Games/Quotes
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Petalburg Woods :"...This is the Petalburg recon team checking in. I'm afraid I have to begin with an apology, Ms. Courtney /Mr. Matt ... It's not good news... It's not good news... The mission is a no-go... A little something cropped up and got in the way... ...Roger that. ...Got it. Will do. I'll continue investigating that energy we detected." :"... ...Phew!" :"But that kid sure had some promise as a Trainer, I'd say." ;Sky Pillar :"... Looks like I won't be needing THIS... Hiyyup!" :"Phew! That's sooo much better! Ooooh, I feel so free! That uniform got pretty stinky after a while! And all sweaty, too!" :"Ohhh, my adorable little Aster! ♪ Are you that happy to see me looking like myself again, hmm? ♪ Ahhh, you're just too darned cute! Like always!" :"Phew." :"But there's not much time left for us. It'll only be a matter of weeks... ...No. Days. Things have gotten a bit tricky now, since that kid managed to stop one of the super-ancient Pokémon from being revived like it should've been. Not that it's a really big deal. I've already thought of a new plan. If I just tweak a bit with a Key Stone, one with plenty of THAT built up..." :" " ;Littleroot Town :"Huh? Whoa! Are we in sync or what! You know, I was just thinking about you! It's great to meet you! ...It is our first real meeting, right? Yeah. That's right. Of course it is! The name's Zinnia. And you... Well, I know ALL about you. You're < >, of course. You're the new Pokémon League Champion! And you're one of those special few who use Mega Evolution to get even closer to their Pokémon... Now, aren't you?" :"OK, I know, I know. I'll leave it alone. Look, I'm stopping! But this sure is a ni-i-i-ice place, isn't it? Littleroot Town. And everybody living here is just so ni-i-i-ice, too. Like that neighbor of yours. ...Oops! So-o-o-rry. I didn't mean to go on like that. We should keep our first meeting short and sweet, don't you think? Until next time, then. Buh-bye!" ;Granite Cave :"Hm, hm, hm. Well, seems like it's true. It really is just like the wall painting there. This one shows Primal Reversion... While that one shows Mega Evolution... I guess that proves it once and for all. Our great ancestors once lived here, too. The ancestors who passed down through me the knowledge of how to protect the world... How to avert the threat that will appear from space, as long was foretold... From a place higher even than the heavens..." :"What is it, Aster? Oh?" :"We do seem to meet an awful lot, . Are you also interested in this old painting? Or are you here for the other? For one of the Meteorite Shards that can serve as a source of power for the Legendary Pokémon that lives in the heavens above. Either way... You know I adore you. That's it! I can't help it! I have to battle you! I'll play nice, though, and ask first... You're ready to battle me, right?" ::Yes: "That's my / !" ::No: "Fine, fine. I ge-e-et it. I'll wait. I want to see you at your best, y' know. So go get ready!" :"Now let's do it! Give me a good taste of everything you and your Pokémon have to offer!" * Being defeated :"Yes! That's it! That's just what I was looking for!" * After being defeated :"Niiice! Real nice, ! Ohhh, I really felt that one! Full points to you! That settles it! You get this Meteorite Shard as a reward!" :"That glittering Meteorite that you've got there... Hmm... It's sure giving off some vibes. I'd keep a tight hold on it if I were you, along with that shard I just gave you." :"... Hey... The actions that you're taking now... Are they based on the you cling to? Or are they based on actual ? And if they are... How much of the truth do you think you know?" :"Yes, ma'am! Moving out! Such a spoiled girl you are, Aster... So what'll be our next stop, hmm, sweetie?" ;Mossdeep Space Center (first visit) :"Nice! So this is the heart of the famous Space Center everyone talks about! Pretty impressive, huh, Aster?" :"Oh? Where's the harm in it? Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! ♪" :"...Right?" :"Oh me, we do seem to keep running into one another. You are a busy / , ." :"Me? I'm Zinnia. Just your regular ol' tourist, nothing more. Dreaming of taking a little trip into space... Heh. Oh, I seeeeee... So this is what has come of human technology and of hope and blood and sweat and tears and... Well, the list gets kinda long and boring. But it contains everything, huh? I know all about it. About just what kinda energy you're using to fuel this rocket thing... The abominable technology humanity first thought up 3,000 years ago... So you're once again planning to claim that this is best for humanity, or best for the whole darn world... It's a snap of your fingers to repeat the sins of the past. Worse, if what I overheard is true... This time, you're about to commit an error more abominable than before!" :"Ahahahaha! What's up with that? You're a pretty simple guy for a former Pokémon League Champion. Then I guess I'll hang my hopes on what our current Champion will have to say. So how about it, ? What do you think? Do you have some better idea?" ::You bet I do!: "Oooh! Really? Well, that's promising... You'll have to tell me so we can set these guys straight." ::I've got nothing: "Really? Too bad. Guess I was expecting more than I should have from you. Hey, that's fine, though. That's pretty normal." :"Look, I'm not here to criticize the way you guys are looking at this. But I want to be sure you've thought this through well and good. You know, there are necessary sacrifices, and there are unnecessary sacrifices. What a disappointment! This is the best you could do with all your knowledge and technology? Instead of trying to make something outta nothing, you'd rather repeat the mistakes of the past, straight up? No, you're gonna add new mistakes on top—that really takes the cake. You guys need some imagination." :"Oops! But you were all in the middle of a conversation or something, right? Sorry about that. I guess we'll just let ourselves out, then. C'mon, Aster." ;Mossdeep Space Center (second visit) :"Nice one, Aster!" :"The Draconid, yup. Or you could just call me Zinnia. Aster!" :"Thank you, dear. Now then... That is an impressive machine. Snap your fingers, the asteroid vanishes, and we all live happily ever after? Ahahahah! Indeed! It's like that former Champ said! This thing is the best hope we have of saving this planet and everything on it. But you know... It could also be the worst tragedy imaginable for some other world and everything on it." :"I'm not talking to . You don't get it." :"But you, ... Hope for our world... Tragedy for another... You get it, don't you?" ::I do: "And you come through again! You never disappoint me." ::I don't: "I suppose not. I'm not that surprised. It's pretty normal you wouldn't." :"My people know it. From generation to generation, we pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega Evolution mechanism. And about the existence of , which we have long observed to be just like this one and yet not the same... That's right. A Hoenn region that's almost exactly like this one we live in. Filled with Pokémon and people like us. A world where maybe the evolution of Pokémon took a slightly different path, where Mega Evolution is unknown... A world where that war 3,000 years ago...never happened. A world where the ultimate weapon was never even built. And in that Hoenn of that world... What would happen if one day, out of the blue, a meteoroid appeared? What would happen to the people of that world, without the technology to destroy the meteoroid or the power to warp it away? ... Looks like it's beyond the power of your imagination." :"Calm down there, Prof. It'll be OK. I... We... We can protect this world...and the other." :"Oh yeah! Silly me... I forgot the other thing I came for." :"And that's the Key Stone gotten... Now I'll put it together with the Key Stone they've got in their base..." :"Looks like my next appointment is calling, so I'll excuse myself now. Later!" ;Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout :"All right! And the winner is Zinnia!" :"Oh, oh, what's this? Aren't you a happy girl, Aster? ♪ Just what I'd expect of my daughter! We're so in sync! Ahahaha!" :"Who am I? That's a surprisingly difficult question. ... I couldn't become who I was supposed to be, so who does that make me now? ... Haha! Whatever, right? Enough with the introspection and the soul searching... You there! ! Don't just stand there like a stick in the mud. Come on over and say hi." :"Isn't it obvious? / the / , right? Here to save the world again. Oops. But looks like / a bit too late this time. If only you'd been here just one minute earlier!" :"All right. I'd say this Key Stone is mine. We finally got everything, Aster." :"Now we can do it: The summoning. We will summon Rayquaza! Well then, looks like my job here is done. So don't mind me while I excuse myself. Oh. ? I really hope you'll come chasing after me, you know? We'll be heading to that ancient tower, sealed since primal times, the Sky Pillar. If you don't know what that is, well, ask that former Champ of yours. He'll know what I'm talking about. See you there!" ;Sky Pillar * First floor :"So you came for me. Thanks for that. That's really good, . I really feel it, right here. Mm-hmm..." :"Since you've been a good / , I think I'll give you something I've been keeping." :"Look... The paintings that cover the walls of this tower... See, these are the history of humanity, of Pokémon, and of nature itself. They're the tales that have been passed down by my ancestors, the Draconids, for thousands of years. And now...I will pass that history and lore on to you. :"Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless, furious clashes."'' :"In the face of Primal Groudon and Kyogre's great power, people could do nothing. The only choice was to watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. It was in such a time that a great many meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place higher even than the heavens. And the meteoroids fell in their multitude upon a waterfall that had long been home to a tribe of Dragon-type-Pokémon users..." :"...OK! That's it! That's the end of the first chapter of my tale." :"I'll tell you the next part of the story on the next floor. Look forward to it!" * Second floor :"Oh! Here you are!" :"Let me continue. It's finally time for chapter two. Here we go!" :"At last, right? Hah! I know you're thrilled." :"The meteors shone with a rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within." :"That was when, as if drawn by the brilliance, a Pokémon that shone in a blazing emerald hue descended from the heavens... That Pokémon was none other than Rayquaza. Rayquaza's power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world. The people of Hoenn revered Rayquaza as a true savior. A thousand years after this time, the meteoroids once again fell. A huge meteoroid, far greater than any before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean and leaving behind it a crater larger than any other. The land born of this event later become known as ." :"And that is it! Chapter two is over! But we've only just left the starting line. There's a long way yet—don't fall behind now!" * Third floor :"Now, our tale reaches the best part. Sootopolis was born from a great meteoroid strike." :"The great meteoroid was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. When it punched into the planet, the land cracked beneath it, and a great welling of natural energy poured from beneath Hoenn. Thirsting for that energy, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon once again woke. :"''The people had a wish—a memory from a thousand years before... They wished that the Legendary Pokémon clad in emerald light would appear again. The huge Meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off a boundless brilliance. In its brilliance, it resembled a vast and powerful Key Stone. And once again, Rayquaza descended from whence it came in the heavens. The people fell to their knees before Rayquaza and made a wish for salvation. As they did, a great change came over the Legendary Pokémon. It was enveloped in blinding light. As the light receded, they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge— a sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force. It was humanity's wish that brought about Rayquaza's transformation in the face of the rainbow stone... Yes... A wish... An intangible thing, invisible to the eye. Yet this wish bound people and Pokémon together, enabling the Legendary Pokémon to change its appearance... Doesn't it remind you of something? That's right... It sounds like Mega Evolution, doesn't it?" * Fourth floor :"And how did the story end? After being transformed by the wish of the people, did Rayquaza save them from disaster?" :"Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the area. rose." :"The wind and emerald light visibly sapped the power from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Drained of their primal powers, the two vanished into the depths of land and sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its usual appearance. Then it soared back up into the heavens where it dwelled. A witness to this series of events, a tall visitor from a distant land, said, “It is the Δ (Delta), born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world.” That was when the Draconids constructed their great tower, to hold the rainbow stone that had granted Rayquaza its power, and to try to get a little bit closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above. To record the history of their trials and the great feats of mighty Rayquaza for all to know, they left behind the murals you see here." :"A giant tower... And paintings of the past... You know, I feel like I've seen something like that recently. Heh. But now, I suppose it's time for the last chapter in our tale." * Fifth floor :"At last we reach the final chapter..." :"A thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid people, learning from their long history's cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come, they prophesized, would be far greater than those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break the world forever..." :"In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan. Their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike." :"And that's it. That's the end of our... of the Draconids' tale. I spent a long time thinking about how I could protect the happiness of as many people as possible. What I must do, as one who holds both the knowledge and the power... One who bears the heavy wishes of those who could not...live up to that fate... Well, I had to be really creative, you know?" * Top floor :"... See that, Aster? You always wanted to watch them, right? The Litleonids. A million glittering stars falling from the sky... The show is about to start." :"Aren't we happy now? Yes, what could be better, dear Aster? Ha ha..." :"... Welcome to the Dragonhark altar. . You know what I am trying to do here by now, don't you? That's right. I will summon Rayquaza to this world to destroy the meteoroid headed for Hoenn. That is my... It is our duty. :"Ever since I was a little girl, I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it... When I was so grief-stricken and alone I thought my heart might break of it... I turned and looked up there... so that my tears would never, ever fall. What about you? Have you ever had to do something like that?"'' ::I have: "Right..." ::Never: "Ahaha! You're just too honest! Don't you know that you're supposed to agree, and then we'd share a touching moment of pain?" :"... I used to watch the stars like this all the time... Together with Aster. We were always together. In good times and in bad. I loved her. I loved her with everything I had... But I still lost her." :"... Hahaha... ... I want to see her... I want to be with her again... My sweet Aster..." :"I will, won't I? With this... Just a little longer..." :"Guess I should say good morning?" :"You slept well, didn't you? You look so adorable when you sleep. Sorry about the knocking-you-out thing." :"... Enough. I think it's time I gave it a shot. " :"I'm sorry...for all the trouble I caused you. If something happens to me... Please... Take this little one..." :"... ... ...OK. Here I go." :"“With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed... Through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my life as well I offer...”" :"...Ugh...ngh...gh... “I summon thee...to aid...this fight... and save us...from disaster!” '''Realize them...upon this world...! For this I do summon thee!'"'' :"'''Rayquazaaa!!!'"'' :"'!!!"'' :"Ray...quaza!" :"I did it! I...I did it!" :"Now the world...will be saved! Aster... Aster, I did it!" :"Great Rayquaza! Hear my wish! Achieve your Mega Evolution! Take hold of your true power! Show me your true face! The Rayquaza that will save this planet!" :"Huh?! H-how can this be?! I gathered all of the Key Stones that could withstand your great power... and summoned you here... You came... And yet... Why?!" :"'Come on! Do it! Mega Evolve! Why?! Why won't you..."'' :"What?!" :"It can't be... The one without enough power...is you, Rayquaza?" :"The Meteorites that should lie within Rayquaza's great body...aren't enough? Have these thousand years drained them of their power?" :"This...can't...be... I can't... I... I... Everything...I've done...till now..." :"Aster... I can't... I can't take any...more..." :"..." :"That's—?!" :"What? That Meteorite?!" :"It's just like...a Mega Stone?!" :"'''Whoa!!!'"'' :"Swallowing meteorites allows it to store as much power as a Mega Stone. Your Meteorite summoned forth the power needed for Rayquaza to Mega Evolve!" :"Hah! It's amazing!" :"! Use everything you've got and win over Rayquaza! You have to master it! This is the Legendary Pokémon that all Hoenn views as as our great protector! And the only one who can direct it now... It's you! You have to do this!" * If the player has no Poké Balls :"If you need a Poké Ball, I've got !" * If talked to before facing Rayquaza :"! Use everything you've got and win over Rayquaza! You have to master it!" * If the player defeats or runs from Rayquaza :" Use everything you've got and win over Rayquaza! You have to catch it!" * After catching Rayquaza :"Is it...over?" :"... Congratulations, . And...thank you." :"History has chosen you... The truth remains that Rayquaza chose you and not me... But... While I don't know how to put it into words exactly... I think I understand why... ...You will be successor to our long history now. And I pass to you the final key to Rayquaza's true power. The move that only it can learn: ..." :"...That's it, then. I guess...it's time that I do my last task as Lorekeeper. You have obtained Rayquaza's power for your own... Now I will have you prove to me that you can master that power... in battle! That is my final... The final duty of the last Lorekeeper of the Draconid people! Show me that you can exceed it—the entirety of history that we have clung to until today!" :"...Phew. ... My pulse... I can feel it racing..." :"...Yes. I'm feeling...totally...pumped!" :"'''Haaahhh!'"'' :"'''This is it!!'"'' * Being defeated :"Just like I'd expect of you, ..." * After the battle :"..." :"...I guess...it falls to you now..." :"That settles it, then..." :", you should even be able to beat that meteoroid that's approaching the planet. You and Rayquaza...together. I am leaving this task to you, our new Successor. Successor . You and Rayquaza must protect nature...Pokémon...the people..." * After destroying the meteoroid, in a letter :"“I was finally able to bring everything to an end. I thank you for that. I think I'll spend some time now trying to find out if it's also possible to forge a new beginning for something once lost. Until we meet again, :::Zinnia”" ;Meteor Falls :"..." :"It's over... It's all over..." :"...Grannie." :"..." :"... ... Yes."